It is difficult for persons having physical disabilities to thoroughly clean the surfaces of their backs when bathing. Although bathing brushes are available for scrubbing a bather's back, these bathing brushes must be used either with the hand holding the handle of the brush disposed behind the small of the back or in back of the neck. As a result, many disabled persons may not use back brushes inasmuch as they are unable to move their arms and hands into positions which enable a back brush to be used. Still further, some persons having little or no physical disablement of their hands or arms tend to lose their balance when their arms and hands are positioned for use of a back brush.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved appliance which may be used effectively by even severely disabled persons to perform a scrubbing action on their backs when bathing.
Examples of back scrubbing devices, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 506,869, 1,345,026, 1,820,256, 3,048,938, 3,114,671 and 3,638,270, as well as Canadian Pat. No. 504,234, French Pat. Nos. 560,148 and 1,228,894 and Great Britain Pat. Nos. 185 and 1,079,672.